Hyoue's trouble
by risa'sotani
Summary: This might be similiar bit i promise its going to be different from the manga.
1. Chapter 1

This is about Hyoue trying to confess his feelings..but which comes first? His love or her safety...?

"Geez, Hyoue. You have to tell her your feelings already. It has been holding off too long. Plus sometimes you make me want to kill you. Either you tell her or get over with it already..."

"Shut up Ateko! If you feel, how I feel... then you won't be complaining here!"

"Listen, there is a whole line out there waiting for their chance for Amane. Not including Mitsumine-senpai..."

"Do not remain me of that bi! He pisses me off every moment..."

"What is so hard to confess? You just have to say three little letters...god! Plus...time is running out..."

"Time is running out for what?"

"Um..."

I spun around and grabbed her wrist. "Tell me Ateko! Is it had to do with Aoi? That Ba!"

She shook off my grab on her. "Hyoue...WAKE UP! Did you not hear about what the Elders said about Amane? She is going to some place they send her off for years! By then...they might marry her OFF!!!!!"

I burst out laughing. Not possible that the Elders would even do that. Plus, Amane is so powerful that she can control their minds. Not that she wanted to...

A few days later, I found out that Ateko's words were true. I have been vigorously ignoring her words and then I found out that it is true. But I am here koma-oni! I know her (Amane) the best! She cannot live without me! (Or is it the other way around?)

Ateko grabbed me the other day. "I told you! She is going to go! You know, Granny is nice but the Elders are not. They can be using this to sabotage her, to get rid of her! Zakuro has been used on that purpose already. This is too terrible...I have to confess my feelings...NOOOO! What am I thinking? I have to protect her safety first, not my feelings. I am a koma-oni, not a human. I am merely her tool...

To be continued

Disclaimer-I do not own the characters of Her Majesty's Dog!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyoue, what are you going to do

"Hyoue, what are you going to do?"

He turned around and saw Mitsumine in the back of him.

"What? Do what?"

"Amane is going. Soon in like two weeks."

"Since when are you supportive about me and Amane?"

Mitsumine glared at him. "I am trying to be nice here."

Hyoue raised his eyebrow, his appearance remained skeptical. "Nice? Are you kidding me? You probably wanted me to confess to Amane and then like totally watch me embarrass myself when she rejected me! Then you will probably console her and trick her into dating you!" He was getting madder every second.

"Why can't you trust me for once?"

"Because you are the kind of person not to be trusted! You are always there trying to sabotage our relationship!" His voice was getting louder after each word. "YOU are a selfish curd! You ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! STOP CARING ABOUT ME!"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so touchy for some reason today?"

Hyoue grabbed Mitsumine by the collar. "Listen, just STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" He let him go and stalk away. Ateko reappeared from the bushes.

"I told you he will not listen to you. You are like his worst rival."

Aoi shrugged. "I hope he does confess in time to Amane. I don't care about him, but I do care about Amane."

Ateko let out a sigh. "Yea, I do so too. It's a matter of time before that happens." They watched Hyoue's form disappear into the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyoue walks carefully through the forest. The birds were chirping right above him. "Dammit! Why walked this long distance" Whoever build the main house so far away is a retard!" he muttered to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aname walking toward him. "Hey, Hyoue. Why are you here? I never saw you come here anymore."

Hyoue grinded his teeth and mustered himself. "W-well. Um... I just want to see you since I never saw you anymore these days after the... you-know..."

There was the awkward silence between them. Aname finally sighed and said, "Well, I don't really know. These days I feel like I am losing myself. It's like unbelievable. I could not come to an understanding of why my grandmother wants to marry me away. And look at me! I am only 16! The elders just want to carry the bloodline! I just really loathe them for marrying me off. I...I just don't want to disobey them either. It's really hard to not respect them, especially when your own relative is siding with them."

Hyoue was shocked that Aname felt that way. Aname was the kind never to hate someone, but to forgive them. "I see. Aname...I..."

"Hmm?"

"Listen Aname, I...well, never mind."

"Why don't you just say it?"

"It's complicated."

Aname turned around to face him. Her expression in her eyes made her look so vulnerable, so sad. "Aren't we friends? Don't we understand each other the best? I know, sometimes, it's hard to say your true feelings out loud. So why don't you tell me? Or is it you can't trust me anymore?"

For a moment, Hyoue thought Aname knew he liked, no LOVED, her from the beginning. But he realized she was not the kind to notice these things after all these years.

"No! It's not that I don't trust you. I can't tell you!" Hyoue's words came out harder than he had expected.

The hurt expression on Aname's face made him want to cry. "Fine. I am sorry for being so noisy!" She started walking toward the main house.

Hyoue stared after her in a loss of words. Suddenly he remembered Akito's words. The wedding is soon and the only way for her, well if she is thinking the same way, is to cancel the wedding if she had loved Hyoue. It's his only chance before the wedding. Otherwise, after the wedding, it's good-bye for sure. He will forever become her servant and watch Aname's husband love her.

Hyoue ran to Aname. She turned around and glared at him. "Why are you following me?" Then Hyoue did something that both of them would have never expected. He grabbed Aname and kissed her.

Aname pulled away, surprised. "You could have said that you were hungry. You don't have to force yourself and said all those weird things before."

Hyoue looked at her straight into the eyes. "I want to tell you for all these years that I loved you. I knew you would probably reject me. I am just a lowly beast. But before the wedding, all I want to say is that, I love you." He turned around and walked away. He was happy he had said out his true feelings. All of a sudden, he felt Aname turned him around and hugged him.

"You could have told me you loved me all these years!" she sobbed and buried her face into his shirt.

"You know it's not possible for me to say it." He looked away. "It's because I am..."

"Who says you are?" Aname and Hyoue turned around and saw the Elders and Aname's grandmother staring at them. "You have broken the curse yourself. You were a beast but now you are a human."

"Grandmother, I can explain this." Aname straightened herself up. "I am sorry but I cannot..."

Granny held up her hand towards Aname and smiled. "There is no wedding. I knew Hyoue loved you from the start when you came back to the island before. He had asked me to remove his feelings for you in order to serve you better. But I did not. He thought I did. I was trying to test his feelings for you. I knew you two looked so perfect from the start. Even though Hyoue is not a koma-oni anymore, I think he can still protect you for the rest of your life, won't you Hyoue?"

"Y-yes Granny." Hyoue was more than shocked. He could not believe that he was finally a human, someone who can live with Aname forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The day that Hyoue and Amane got married was the happiest of their lives. They had waited for each other for such a long time to tell each other their true feelings. They had both conquered the hardships between them, like Zakuro trying to kill Amane and ruin Hyoue's life. The Elders were not so happy about the leader of their clan marrying an ex-beast. However, Grandmother and Amane's own choice had held the highest opinion. The Elders no longer dared to look at Hyoue as a lowly nothing, after he had became Aname's betrothed.

As for Mitsumine and Akito, Akito had loved Aoi's show since forever. She was secretly his number one fan. One day, this is happening a few hours before Hyoue and Aname's wedding.

"Akito, do you think they will end up happily ever after? I mean, isn't that like straight out from a manga?"

"I think they are the most perfect couple in the world! I always thought of that since I first met them. I always wish they would hurry up and get together, and especially Aname, who is always slow in knowing other people's true feelings."

"Hm... Takako, you look really pretty in this dress."

"Uh... why this all of a sudden?"

"Well, I don't really know."

"..."

"..."

"Mistsumine-senpai, I really want to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I-I a-always liked you! I thought you are an awesome actor and I am your number one fan! I know you don't like me, but that is ok! I just want to get it out of my system. I know you really like Amane and I don't mind it at all. I just...want to say it, that's it."

"Hahaha! Why are you embarrassed? I like you too. You want to go out with me?"

"OH! I don't mean it that way. I am not the type to show off people or whom I go out with and brag about it! I don't mean it!"

"I understand that point. I know you won't show me off or something like that. I like you. Sincerely. From the bottom of my heart. Would you go out with me?"

"I... Yes! I would go out with you!"

"I am glad for the first time, someone actually love me back."

"What do you...oh well, never mind. Let's get back to the wedding or we'll miss it!"

That had ended Mitsumine's crush on Amane and started his love for Akito.

The wedding bells started ringing. Hyoue and Amane started walking down the isle. Hyoue is wearing this suit borrowed grudgingly from Hayato, who finally recognize and treat him with respect. Amane is wearing this beautiful white wedding dress with trains and sequins on it. Hyoue's heart was thumping. He never knew that this day would actually come.

"And so, Amane Kamori, do you take Hyoue Inugami as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Hyoue Inugami, do you take Amane Kamori as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I d- whoa!"

Hyoue woke up in a start. He nearly fell down from the tree. What kind of dream is that? It's both wonderful and weird at the same time. Suddenly he heard a girl's sobbing voice. He looked down and saw Amane crying in her robed dress that the Elders had made her wear. He had heard her sad story. He knew she was lonely, like he was.

"You're not foolin' anyone, kid. You can't handle being alone."

"Yes I can!"

"Is that so? Then why are you crying? If you've got something in your mind, then say it! You can lie to them, but you can't lie to yourself."

"...Hey there! Will you be my friend?"

The End


End file.
